Boom
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: What happens when Sabrina falls for Puck? Literally...
1. Chapter 1

It was like BOOM! One day. I can't explain it, it just happened to me. Boom. I fell hard, and could not pick myself back up again. Sometimes I laugh, at how unacceptable the thought seemed at the time. I tried and tried and tried to rid myself of the feelings and all the bad thoughts, but I couldn't. just couldn't. I fell down a black hole and I knew nobody would see the old me again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"PUCK! Come back here and fight like a fairy king. No flying, wooden swords and I swear I will kick you BUTT!" I yelled, running out of my room, covered in glue, which I hoped wouldn't dry while I ran after Puck.

"Pu-- WOAH!" *smash*! Right on top of him, at the bottom of the stairs. I think I hit my head, because the first thought which ran through my head when I looked down at his sneering face… 'I want to kiss you.'

I shook my head and forced myself up. Couldn't.

"Yeah, that glue dries fast Grimm. Great, now you stuck us together. This stuff doesn't come off easy you know!!" Puck yelled in my face.

Concussion? Yeah must be it. 'Wow, look at the way his lip move. Oh! He licked his lips. God do I want it in my mouth.' and then the worst possible thing happened: I remembered our first kiss, and actually moaned, really loud. Pleasurably loud.

"Uh, Grimm… did you hit your head?" Puck gave me the most adorabl- *slap*.

With my hands over my mouth I nodded yes to puck and closed my eyes, trying not to moan, since I realized our bodies were stuck together and maybe for good.

I couldn't hold back, I felt the caressing of my lips he did so long ago, and moaned again. 'What's happening to me?!?'

"Well, guess I could fly us into my room, since no one will come home for a while. I will not watch TV with you this close to me, so put up with it." He looked into my eyes challengingly, and I did another bad thing…

HA CLIFFY! Look for the next chapter in "Sabrina" before the next chapter in this one.


	2. Chapter 2

I licked my lips, held his face in my hands, and realizing what I was about to do, head-butted him, knocking us unconscious. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, we awoke to two little girls squealing so high pitched, the dog couldn't stand it. 

"What happened?" Granny sighed. I looked at Puck and put my hands over my mouth, too light headed to think clearly.

"Grimm here chased me BEFORE washing of the washable glue, tripped down the stairs and landed on top of me. Unfortunately the glue only washes of in liquid form, in solid, it's stuck until it stops sticking. It could be years, or seconds." we waited. No un-sticking of the glue.

"Sabrina, is this true?" Granny gave me a little smile, and I thought, _'Oh great, she knows about BOOM!' _

I nodded quietly. 

"Apparently Grimm lost her voice, as well as her brain, when her head hit the floor." Puck sneered at me and I saw his tongue. I tried not to moan as he flew us to the couch for granny to check my head. 

I wrapped my arms around Puck's waist while she was checking, because I wanted to and my head hurt really bad. Boom.

"No signs of a concussion now, but it may show up in a few days, so keep an eye one her, alright?" Puck nodded and I rested my head on him, seeing as how I was nowhere near my pillows. 

" 'Keep an eye on her?' He's got practically every other body part trained on her!" Daphne snorted. She and Red fell to the floor laughing. And I?

Moaned again. _'God, what is wrong with me?'_

Hmmm, seems to be a cliffy…


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looked at me as if I were the Big Bad Wolf (ha ha) and I just pretended to fall unconscious again. Granny told Puck to take me up to one of our rooms so I could lie down, so he flew us to his room.

Wrapping me in a blanket, he hummed 'Hush Little Baby', made the room go dark, and kissed the top of my head before wrapping his arms around me and nestling his nose in my hair.

Moan.

"Grimm wha-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed, bursting into tears as I hid my face on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Puck." I whispered.

"Yes, Ugly?" he answered back.

"You want to know why I keep moaning?" I said in a very small voice.

"Mmm, yeah that'd be nice." he said.

"I think I love you."

"WHAT!?!"

**I can't think of much else. I'm stuck thinking about the big dance this weekend. **


	5. Author Note

I can't think of anything. I know I ask all of you to update when I have like 20 stories I don't and that's rude. Ideas please!!! Anything, I'm desperate. I could end it here. I guess. -Moody.


	6. Chapter 6

**So you people voted for my worst fic to be continued. Oh, well. Here we go!!!____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I stopped all coherent thought. _She loves me… that's kind of weird. I mean, I thought she hated me. _"I repeat, WHAT?!?"

She looked at me miserably. "Earlier it was just like BOOM! And I fell for you. Like, um, literally. When I fell down the stairs. I was embarrassed." she shook her head and spoke again, those vanilla-y lips moving close to my neck, because she couldn't look me in the eye. "I asked you a question." she said. Oops I guess I missed that.

"What?"

"How does the glue come off?"

"Lemonade." I said, matter-of-factly.

"What. You mean we have to dump lemonade over us?"

"No we eat it. DUH we dump it over us, or, ugh, bathe in it."

"Now why didn't you tell me earlier???" she was getting all made and worked up and her face turned red. Ha ha.

"Cause you were acting funny. Moan, oh, moan." I laughed, and she became even more mad at me.

"UGH!" she screamed. "GRANNY!" that girl has lungs.


	7. Chapter 7

***Later on***

_I cannot believe I told that idiot that I love him. And he didn't even freak! What is up with that boy? _I draw my legs up to my chest, sigh and set my chin on my knees. I breath in deeply and let it out slowly. The air smells so good after rain. I don't know why. I use the carpet to get up here on the roof, which is flat, by the way.

I sigh again and I hear footsteps. I turn and there's the little girl in red.

"Are you confused about something too?" she asks and I feels sympathy for the girl, I realize now all she needs is some love.

I pat the spot on the blanket next to me and nod. "Care to join in on mine?" I ask.

"Sure, what's up?" I don't mind telling her.

"I think I'm in love with Puck. I told him that, and all he said was 'WHAT?!?' so then I changed the subject and we bathed in lemonade. See the confusion in that?" I ask.

The little girl shakes her head and smiles. "He's probably just as confused as you. You say you love him, and then ask about the glue. You didn't demand to talk about it, or even he tell you his feelings. So… confusion in the fairy's head." she says simply.

I look at the sky and sigh again, laying my hands on either side of me as I stretch my legs out. I lean back and laugh, throwing my head back. "So what's up with you, Red, you said you had some confusion too?" she nods and smiles.

"A different kind. I'm not sure how to explain it." I nod.

"So tell me later, ok?" I lie back and rest my head in my arms. I close my eyes and think of his emerald ones.

************


	8. Chapter 8

**It's gonna take a while for the next, so far this is all I have. Ok? I'll update soon I think.**

I woke up later. I check my phone, 3 am great.

Footsteps. Then, "Hey." Puck sits next to me, shrugging off his hoodie, offering it to me, to keep the cold away. I see his new black t-shirt, hugging his every muscle.

I put the jacket on and scoot closer to feel warmth.

"So." he says, looking at the sky and closing his eyes, searching for words. "You. Love. Me."

"Yeah, kinda." I say.

"Mmm, wow." he says back. And I laugh. "Why are you laughing?" he asks, those green eyes curious. So I take his face in my hands and kiss him softly on the lips. _Watermelon. Mmmm. _

"Super wow." he murmurs.

I laugh. "So what now?"

"I don't know, honestly. How about we just stay here for a while, not tell anyone, just for a little bit."

"Ok." and I fell asleep resting in my Trickster King's arms.

*************************

Henry POV

"So you're telling me that my daughter is in love with that fairy?" I said, running my hands through my hair, exasperatingly. My youngest and most beautiful daughter (not that Sabrina isn't beautiful) just told me her sister is in love with an Everafter.

"Where are they, dear?" My lovely wife said.

"They fell asleep on a blanket." Daphne whispered.

"Where in Ferryport Landing, hon?" sometimes this girl has no idea.

"On the roof." she skipped away, calling to my mother.

"Awesome."

"Red, would you go find Sabrina and Puck please? Tell them to go sleep in their beds, not on the hard roof." my V said to the little girl in scarlet.

She nodded and ran up the steps to Sabrina's room.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm trying as best I can to finish this. I don't know where it's going though.**

Red POV

I ran up the steps to go out Sabrina's window to the roof. Henry sure has some serious mental problems.

No one POV

The little girl in scarlet shrugged and opened Sabrina's door. She gasped and the fairy boy and Sabrina broke apart their little kissy-kissy thing.

Both turned red, and looked at the little girl.

"Your mom said she would like the two of you to sleep in your respective beds, as a way of being comfortable, OK?"

"Ok." Puck got up and went to his own room for the night.

"Amazing?" the little girl in scarlet asked.

"Yes, thank you. Now, what was your problem?"

"I got it already. I needed new colors for our room, because we've decided red and pink no longer go together, so we're trying to pick new ones, but I got it, don't worry." she skipped out of the older girl's room.

Sabrina POV

I changed into my big cotton t-shirt and little shorts and crawled under the blankets, stretching and rubbing at sore muscles. _Tomorrow may be a long day, but at least I have Puck to get through it._

_**END?????? PLEASE YOU DECIDE! I NEED IDEAS SO PM ME!**_


End file.
